


Black

by Ira (CrazyFangirl12)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Flowers, Language of Flowers, Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 16:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyFangirl12/pseuds/Ira
Summary: A poem I wrote for a class of mine





	Black

Black.  
Sorrows and farewells,  
That's what I am.

Not the joy of ever caring Yellow,  
None of the charm of elegant Ivory,  
Not the passion of prideful Orange,  
Nor the feelings of unattainablity from Blue,  
And most certainly not the unbridled joy from being told "I love you" by Red.

No one truly enjoys receiving me  
A harbinger of despair some may even say.  
For when all I say is "Sorry it is over",  
For one as unnatural as me,  
Goodbye is all that can be perceived.


End file.
